The Heroes of Olympus' Weddings
by PJOISMAHLIFE
Summary: This is my vision of what the weddings and flashbacks would be of the Heroes of Olympus character. It's my first one, so I'm sorry if there are any glitches in it! Rated K just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's POV**

The funny thing is that just 6 years ago, Reyna would have liked to kill me on sight. Now she is walking down the aisle for me. How did this happen? Truthfully, I really don't know.

_*Flashback*_

_It all started after the Battle of the Camps, when Roman and Greek camps battled. Finally, there was a peace agreement, and then camps were, like, best friends. Yeah, I don't exactly get it either. I heard that Drew from the Aphrodite cabin, ahem, convinced Octavian to call off the battle, but when the camps meet up, they're always caught making out, so we all know what REALLY happened. Anywho, back to the real point. That year, the Fourth of July fireworks were being held at Camp Half-Blood. I walked to the beach alone. At nineteen, I had a steady paying job and a nice apartment, but I still didn't have girlfriend. It was . . . depressing. Sighing, I sat down on my towel and waited for the fireworks. This year, the Hephaestus cabin was going to do something completely new. Since I was the head counselor of the cabin in the summer, I directed the fireworks. The fireworks were going to play the most famous youtube videos of the year, and, of course, the highlights of our own year. I got there early, though I didn't need to, for every year, I watch from far away, so I can get the full overview of how the fireworks went. Then I heard a rustle. Sitting on a nearby picnic table, half hidden by grasses, was Reyna. She looked sad, and red rimmed the edges of her eyes. I didn't really know Reyna, since my best friend is Jason, and they had a fall out. But I couldn't just leave her there! _

_When she saw me walking over, she quickly dried her eyes and picked up a book as if she was reading there for hours. I raised my eyebrows._

_"So, Reyna, what are you reading?" _

_"Oh, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'."_

_"Wow, I've heard of your numerous talents, but I never knew you could read up-side-down!" We both laughed. Then there was an awkward silence._

_"So, um, are you okay?"_

_"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just that my aunt was killed in Afghanistan."_

_"Oh my gods, I'm-"_

_"No, it's alright. It's just . . . hard." She looked so sad. I had to do something . . ._

_"Knock knock!" Reyna smiled and replied,  
_

_"Who's There?"  
_

_"Latin!"  
_

_"Latin who?"_

_"Latin me in would be a nice idea!" She laughed. But quickly turned serious again. I needed to bring up my game!_

"_Knock knock!_"

_"Who's There?"  
_

_"Cheese!"  
_

_"Cheese who?"  
_

_"Cheese! Just open the door and let me in!"_

"_Knock knock!_"

_"Who's There?"  
_

_"Ben"  
_

_"Ben who?"_

_"Ben knocking on the door all afternoon!" I didn't have any more success then just some laughs, then a serious face. I smiled, and flexed my fingers. I knew just how to get her to smile._

_"Leo-" But it was too late. I was already on top of her, tickling her._

_"LEO! OH MY - LEO!" She gasped between laughs. I finally rolled of her, and we laid side by side gasping for air. Reyna was laughing! I was triumphant. All of a sudden, the sky lit up with fireworks of Gangnam Style. Reyna smiled at me and took my hand. I realized how pretty Reyna was when she wasn't scowling. I smiled back, and we watched the fireworks together._

_That night, after the fireworks, I walked Reyna back to the Roman cabins. Before she left, she squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek._

_"I'll see you around some time." Then she disappeared into the cabin. My skin tingled where she kissed it._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Do you, Leonard Philippe Valdez, take this woman, Reyna Motif, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I smiled, and placed her hand on the spot she kissed my seven short years ago.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Valdez!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**I decided to put this story on hiatus. Not many people are checking it out,**

**and I have another story that I'm working on. I hoped you like these stories,**

**because I'll probably add some more once I finish** _**The**_** Journey**.

**Which reminds me, please check that out and review!**

**Thanks for all your support,**

**PJOISMAHLIFE!**


End file.
